The Adventure of the Fem Lock
by irregular-pioneer
Summary: Genderbent. Shirley Holmes and Joan Watson enjoy the morning together.


As Joan Watson slept in her bed, Shirley Holmes sat up and plucked the violin off the floor next to the bed. She hummed quietly as her fingers picked various notes and the bow ran across the strings. The instrument sung sweetly into the bright room, successfully coaxing Joan awake.

She rolled over, blonde hair becoming more disheveled, and smiled lightly at the soft tune that hung in the air. She crawled a little so that her head rested on the detective's thigh, "Good morning," she sighed, drawing light circles onto the floral printed dressing gown that rested over the top of her leg.

"Morning, Joan," Shirley said through the quiet humming of notes she was singing along with her violin.

The doctor nuzzled her face into the thigh a little, light hum escaping her own mouth, "I haven't heard this one before," she commented with a gentle, sleepy yawn, "Did you write it yourself?"

Shirley nodded, "I did," she answered distractedly, guiding the bow and fingers so that they could play out the last couple of soft notes. She leaned down and kissed the other woman through the mass of short blonde hair that covered Joan's face, "Come on," she said, tugging her legs out from under her lover's head, placing the instrument on the side table, and standing up, "I convinced Mr. Hudson to make us some breakfast."

Joan rolled back over, "How on earth did you do that?" she asked, following suit and placing her painted toes on the carpet. She let Shirley take her by the hand and lead her into the kitchen, where a plate stacked with a few pancakes rested on the table. Her short, blonde hair bobbed along as he searched the kitchen for a couple of easily-found tea cups and two tea bags. She flicked on the electric kettle and sat down opposite of Shirley as she waited for it to boil.

Shirley pulled a single cake onto her own plate and covered it with a little syrup before slicing it into several perfectly bite-sized triangles. She stared at them for a moment before placing a few pieces into her mouth and chewing while Joan stared, slightly in awe. Shirley hadn't eaten for a couple of days, as she had been on a case, and the consumption of actual food stunned her. She simply sat there, looking at Shirley for a few moments, even though the kettle had clicked off when it boiled, "Is the case solved?" Joan asked, getting up from her seat to pour the water into the two cups and stir sugar into Shirley's.

Shirley shrugged, placing another triangle into her mouth, then pushing the plate away, "I suppose. I've figured out who did it, I just need to phone Lestrade."

Joan nodded, sitting back down before shoveling an entire pancake into her mouth, "That's good," she swallowed, pushing the sugared tea towards the detective and taking a few drinks out of her own cup, "Who did it?" she asked.

Shirley took a couple sips out of her tea, and shrugged again, "Isn't it obvious? It was the mother."

Joan nodded again, finishing off her second pancake and drinking the last of her tea, "Of course," she said, stacking the cup on top of her plate and standing up, "You done?" she asked, waving at the half-eaten breakfast.

"Yeah, take it," she said, also standing up as the doctor took the plates to the sink and ran hot water over them.

Joan joined Shirley by the door and they walked out of the kitchen, towards the bathroom to brush their teeth. One the door shut behind them and the detective stood in front of the mirror, Joan wrapped her arms around Shirley with a light sigh as the brunette applied the paste to the brush and stuck it in her mouth to go about her oral hygiene routine. A few minutes after she had spit and rinsed, Joan still stayed that way, hugging her from behind, breathing in the scent from her blue floral dressing gown. "I love you," she reminded, running her hands along the top of Shirley's stomach.

"I know," she responded, placing her hands on top of that of Joan's and swaying back and forth. "I have another song I'd like to show you," she said, turning around and walking back towards the bedroom with Joan still attached to the back of her.


End file.
